Hitherto, there has been known a fluorine gas generation device that is equipped with an electrolytic cell for electrolyzing hydrogen fluoride in an electrolytic bath formed of a molten salt containing hydrogen fluoride and that generates a main product gas containing fluorine gas as a main component on the anode side and a byproduct gas containing hydrogen gas as a main component on the cathode side.
In this type of fluorine gas generation device, a main product gas that is generated from the anode of the electrolytic cell and contains fluorine gas as a main component and a byproduct gas that is generated from the cathode and contains hydrogen gas as a main component are contaminated with hydrogen fluoride gas that has evaporated from the molten salt and at the same time are contaminated with a mist of the molten salt itself. Therefore, as it is used for a long time, there is a risk of having clogging of piping for taking out the main product gas or the byproduct gas.
As a technology for solving this problem, there is disclosed a technology of trapping the mist on a filter by putting the filter in the middle of the piping. For example, Patent Publication 1 discloses a technology in which a filter is put in the middle of the piping, a temperature regulating mechanism for regulating the temperature is installed in a portion of the piping, and the hydrogen fluoride gas liquefied by the temperature regulated portion is brought into contact with the filter put in the middle of the piping, thereby dissolving solid matter deposited on the filter surface to prevent the clogging and to making lifetime of the filter longer.